Lily's woes
by LuLuLoLo
Summary: My first fanfic! Watch Lily and James fall in love. I know same old but this has a twist!
1. Chapter 1

Lilly Evans walked towards the greenhouses with her best friend Amity, the two girls made a lovely sight against the winter surroundings, the snow at least a foot deep on the ground. Lilly had auburn hair and the eyes the greenest green possible. Her friend had black hair, but piercing blue eyes and pale translucent skin. Both girls were beautiful but affected not to notice the many boys who eyed them off as the walked. " The thing that annoys me about Potter." Lilly said as they walked " Is that he just impinges on to be the biggest git possible, I mean he doesn't care, it's like he's an animal- but most animals have better manors!"

Lilly and Amity laughed momentarily before being interrupted. "Come on Evans you used to have a huge crush on me in first year- No don't deny it- big git and animal or not you liked me!" James Potter and his friends the "marauders" appeared behind the two girls sniggering.

Lilly affected to ignore him, continuing to talk to her friend. "And that pathetic gang of his I mean seriously Amity, those girls who like Potter and that awful Black…" James Potter butted in again. " Like them because of their impeccable wit and fabulously good looks." The four boys sniggered and the one called Sirius Black high fived James. "You wish!" Lilly spat at him shooting him a look of pure venom and malice. "Aw, come on Evans- that stings!" said James staging mock sadness. "You are an utterly pathetic little freak. Get a life Potter! You think you're so good- that band of snotty weird try hards following you around," She gestured at Peter Petigrew, Remus Lupin and Sirius Black, James's fellow marauders standing behind him. "But the rest of us just find you pathetic!" She stormed off without another look at the four boys dragging Amity behind her.

"What is it with that girl" Said James looking wounded "I mean she's gorgeous and really clever but that temper!" He finished shaking his head. "I'd say she's not that fond of you, mate" Sirius said " She's nice to most people, her best friend is Amity Morris, she's lovely and she really likes Lily Evans." Sirius finished. "Great, so she just hates me!" Said James "Why though? Everybody likes me- well except the people like Snivilus and fellow Slitherins." He said as an after thought.

"Lil, why do you hate James so much?" said Amity to her friend as they sat down in the greenhouse for Herbology. "He's really cute and he totally likes you."

" Because Ami, he is a conceited idiot who likes himself far too much." Two benches behind James heard this but decided not to say anything- he just listened.

"But he's really hot and clever and he has a monster crush on you-," continued Amity

"You don't get it do you Amity?" Lily said exasperated.

" But what about Sirius Black _he's_ hot and smart and lovely" said Amity boldly, " Do you like Black?"

" Is that what this is about Amity?" said Lilly, bemused.

Amity looked flustered as she replied, "Well, sort of, maybe." Two benches behind James inwardly laughed. Sirius liked Amity too.

"Amity! That's really… cute!" Lily said. She really thought that cocky Sirius Black was nearly as bad as Potter, just because Black was a Griffindore and not a Slytherin like the rest of his family he thought he was oh so cool. WRONG. Black might have been good looking but he was cocky. Two benches behind James were thinking "Bloody hell I am going to KILL Sirius if Lily likes him!"


	2. A brief interlude

_**Disclaimer:** Yes, the world is flat, pigs can fly and I own Harry Potter!_

_**A/N:** Sorry I didn't get to write a note on my first chapter- I forgot about it! Well thank you to my reviewers it's wonderful to know someone is actually reading what I write! It gives me such a buzz to hear what you think! As for how long I'll make the story- well no idea! Maybe to the end of Hogwarts and than I will write a sequel, it all depends on what you guys think of it. And sorry about the "Lilly" thing, I have a friend called Lilly and I got confused, it won't happen again. Enjoy the chapter!_

Mads 

James Potter didn't like to think that there was anything that he couldn't get. He wasn't a spoilt brat or anything, he just liked to win, and as he got to know the beautiful Lily he decided that he'd like to win her. Not in some creepy Slytherin-esque way but make her see that he wasn't a big git but actually quite a nice guy. He was head boy now and that had to show that at least Dumbledore thought that he was responsible. Why not Lily?

The Potter's were wealthy and as the only son James was quite used to getting what he wanted, if their was something his parents couldn't get him then he worked until he got it. Lily was something he had been working on since 4th year! She was opposite to the type of girl that people would have thought James Potter would go for (blonde with legs to her neck) Lily was an individual and way more beautiful then any dumb blonde (A/N Don't kill me blondes, I'm one too!) and maybe the fact that she wouldn't go out with him contributed to it but her fiery temper just made her all the more desirable to him.

As he wandered across the grounds back to the castle from Herbology he pondered over why Lily didn't like him, but his Lily oriented thoughts were rudely interrupted by namely, Sirius Black.

"Prongs, what's wrong with you?" Said Sirius jovially "Peter nearly managed to tell a funny joke and you missed it! Tell it again Pete." Peter had a smug look on his face when James broke through by saying "Look I'm really busy at the moment so I'm just going to skip lunch and head to the library" He quickened his pace and left his friends behind them, perplexed looks on their faces.

The Library was quiet and yet crowded, mainly with 5th and 7th years. Even though it was only early December professor McGonigall had been drumming into them just how important O.W.L's and N.E.W.T's were stressing students put extra thought and care into their essays and homework.

When James got there he immediately saw Lily. She was sitting at a table with about 10 nervous Hufflepuff's her charms tutoring group. She looked calm and beautiful as she drummed just were the properties of a cheering charm were and many other things of a similar nature to the bunch of Hufflepuff's. James found he was drawn to her and he walked over to the table. "Didn't know you had a problem with charms Potter" Lily smirked. Great now he looked like an idiot, he had wanted to seem cool and impress Lily not make her think he had a problem with charms. "Don't," he casually replied, she didn't know his heart was sitting in his throat "I just thought you might be able to use some help with your tutoring. Your groups pretty full." Great! He thought, he could show Lily just how mature he was! "Well observed Potter, however an egotistical freak like you would only cause trouble." She looked away from him and back to the 5th year she was talking to. Great he thought sarcastically and he walked away.

Sorry it's only short and fairly boring but I promise their will something really good coming up! I have a really good idea! Promise!


End file.
